Je veux plus qu'une seule nuit
by MarieMarais
Summary: " Ouais Castiel, et alors ? Ouais c'était super bon mais sa s'arrête là. Me fais pas chier avec ça. Tu vas me faire croire que tu en redemandes?" DESTIEL.
1. chapter 1

Hello ! J'ai écris il y a peu de temps un OS sur le petit couple DESTIEL : "Une seule nuit". Je voudrais créer une Fic pour raconter la suite. Une Fic qui parlera des conséquences de leur relation très hot x), de la suite de leur relation dans l'univers de supernatural bien sûr, et comment ils vont gérer toutes leurs émotions (et peut être des sentiments, qui sait ?) l'un envers l'autre. Voici le prologue.

Bonne lecture !

* Prologue *

Ils sortirent de ce pub sans dire un mot. Dean, comme à son habitude, ignora plus ou moins Castiel pour ne pas être gêné de la situation mais surtout ne pas avoir à subir le regard inquisiteur de son ange. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais au fond de lui, il essayait lui-même de comprendre. Dean et les hommes? Il aime trop les femmes, c'est juste impensable. Et pourtant. Il s'était retrouvé ici par hasard, et personne ne l'a forcé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Mais surtout, ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'est d'avoir vécu le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Et dire qu'il y en avaient eu, _my god !_ Mais ouais, il avait vraiment grave prit son pied. C'était juste exceptionnel sérieux. Et maintenant ? Ça va donner quoi ? Il avait aimé ça, ouais grave, mais maintenant hein ? Beaucoup trop de questions sur le coup. Trop pour lui en tout cas. Mieux vallait rester serein et faire comme si de rien n'était. En tout cas, pour l'instant.

Quant à Castiel, c'était tout un chamboulement dans sa tête. Lui, un ange déchu, qui était sur terre dans le seul but d'aider les frères Winchester car il croyait en eux et en leur cause, s'était retrouvé dans ce pub et a vécu quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait.. baisé ? _Comme dirait Dean._ Lui, l'ange prude qui ne connaissait pratiquement rien à ce sujet. Il venait de faire ça avec Dean. Non, non, c'est juste impossible. _Castiel,_ _tu es un ange, un fils de dieu au service des humains, les protégés de ce dernier._ Pourtant, en se remémorant ce moment charnel, putain qu'il avait aimé ! Il y avait une chance sur mille, non sur un million, que ce genre ce chose ne se produise et pourtant, il avait bien vécu tout ça. La main de Dean sur son membre, les mouvements de cette dernière si stimulants, les baisers si puissants, les caresses si douces , la pénetration si intense. Trop d'émotions pour cet ange. _Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait, Dean ?_

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'Impala en s'ignorant. Pourtant, Castiel tenta un léger regard vers Dean pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il connaissait ce dernier. Fier. Ne montrant absolument aucune émotion. _Dis quelque chose Dean._ Rien. Aucune réaction de monsieur je ne vais rien laisser paraître. _Voulait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? D'accord Dean. Comme tu voudras._

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Il était 3h30 du matin. Dean se passa la main dernière la tête. _Putain, plus de 5h' dans ce pub ! Et presque tout ce temps à baiser._ Il avala sa salive. Ouais il avait baisé avec un mec. Et Castiel en plus. Mais, ce n'est qu'une expérience de plus dans sa vie, c'est tout. Castiel ou quelqu'un d'autre, sa aurait été pareil de toute façon.

Il tourna le contact et démarra.

\- " Allez, on se rentre mon pote."

Castiel comprit le message de suite. _Pas de soucis Dean, cela restera entre nous. Et moi aussi je m'en fous tu sais._


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey' ! :)

Donc, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Je n'ai pas pu attendre demain x) Voilà le premier chapitre. Après, Ça sera tous les 3-4 jours.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.

À très vite !

 **Chapitre un : comme un goût de changement**

Ils se parlaient pas. Ne se regardaient pas. Des inconnus ? On en était pas loin. Pourtant, une atmosphère d'après baise comme le dirait si bien Dean, régnait dans cette voiture. Chacun la ressentait. Et chacun la gérait à sa façon. Dean, en augmentant le volume de la musique. Castiel en regardant droit vers l'horizon.

" Et mec, tu penses qu'on va dénicher quoi comme truc surnaturel encore demain ? "

 _Faut bien qu'on parle, merde._

" Je sais pas Dean. "

Castiel n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette nuit. Il trouvait sa tellement bizarre qu'il est fait cela mais d'un autre côté, cette sensation de plaisir assouvit était on ne peut plus agréable. Avec Dean quoi ! T'es fou Castiel ou tu veux tenter le diable? Merde, mauvais jeu de mots.

Durant ce trajet, ils avaient prononcés qu'une seule phrase chacun.

Dean se gara devant le motel et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre.

" Bon, je suis mort moi. Je vais me coucher. "

" Dean, je te connais. Et je sais que tu bois toujours une bière après- "

" Putain Castiel, la ferme ! Sam est juste la sérieux. "

Sam ne doit jamais apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Jamais.

" Castiel, écoute moi. Je vais être franc d'accord ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ce soir ok ? On s'est fait notre virée entre pote, j'ai dragué de la minette et tu m'as regardé, comme d'habitude. Rien d'autre, compris mec ?

" Mais Dean, on doit oublier tout cela alors? "

Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel ? _Putain, ces yeux me tuent sérieux_. Castiel était peut être cet ange prude et introverti mais une lueur se dégageait de son regard maintenant. Une sorte de rébellion contre son âme angélique. _C'est qu'il est sérieux en plus !_

\- " Ouais mon pote. "

Dean pouvait faire croire tout ce qu'il voulait, le fait était que cette soirée, ne le laissait en aucun cas indifférent. Des gestes ne trompaient pas. Et Castiel les remarqua. D'habitude, Dean prend le temps de boire sa bière et de regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc en VO. Mais la, rien. De plus, c'est le premier mec à se foutre à poil pour se coucher, il s'en fou qu'on le regarde ou pas, c'est Dean quoi, mais la aussi, encore un changement. Dean alla dans la pièce qui servait de salle de bain pour se changer et en ressortir habillé d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt blanc assez large d'ailleurs, malgrés sa carrure.

Dean s'allonga tranquillement dans le lit, d'habitude il aurait sauté dessus tel un gamin de 10ans, encore un changement, et se positionna de dos à Castiel, toujours debout, droit comme un piqué.

" Bonne nuit mec. On a une grosse journée demain. "

Castiel, pour la première fois, senti quelque chose s'arracher au niveau de son cœur, bien sûr le sien ne comptait, pas c'est un ange. Malgrés les paroles de Dean, il ressentit le besoin de le contredire. Dean ne va pas tout contrôler comme ça.

" Dean, n'oubli pas que je dors près de toi _mon pote_. Bonne nuit, et fais de beaux rêves surtout. "

Ouais, il l'avait fait. Castiel avait eu se besoin humain de se défendre face à cet homme trop sûr de lui.

Quant à Dean, il avait les yeux grands ouverts qui fixés le mur face à lui. _Putain, il me fait quoi Castiel là ?!_

Dean n'avait pas dormi, ou peu. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il c'était passé avec l'ange. Mais parce qu'il avait aimé surtout. Toute cette baise l'avait vraiment assouvi. Et d'habitude, il ne se sentait pas comme cela. _Putain Dean, reprend toi !_ Sam était déjà debout, comme à son habitude.

"Allez Dean, on se bouge. Il est 10h et on a des choses à faire.Vous avez fait la fête ou quoi ? "

Dean se retourna. Il scruta la pièce. Pas de Castiel.

" Ça va Dean ? Tu cherches Castiel ? Il est partit il y a environ 30minutes. Il a dit qu'il revenait. "

Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vu le visage de son frangin, il le voyait tout de suite.

" Et Dean, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Ah non, c'est débile ce que je dis. " ricana t-il.

 _Il est con sérieux, on en voit presque tous les jours._

" T'es con Sammy. "

Pas le temps de rétorquer que Castiel entra dans la chambre.

" Bonjour Dean. "

Dean eu le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde. Castiel était la, très serein. _Putain, mais c'est qu'il est grave sur de lui quoi ! Et moi je suis là à avoir penser à cette baise toute la nuit et lui, limite tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._ Après tout, Dean avait bien fait comprendre à son ange qu'il ne s'était rien passé non ?

" Salut Castiel. Bon allez je vais me laver. "

Pendant ce cours instant, Sam ne comprenait rien. Il voyait bien qu'un truc était bizarre. _Ils ont inversés leur corps ou quoi ?!_ Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Mieux vaut pas s'engueuler avec son frère aujourd'hui pour une histoire du genre ' _Dean a voulu me saouler la gueule !_ ' ou encore ' _Castiel a niqué mon coup avec ses paroles flippantes sur le paradis et l'enfer ! '_

 _Ils sont comme chat et chien c'est deux la._

Pendant ce temps que Dean passa dans la salle de bain, il pensa à tous ce bordel. Oui il avait dit à Castiel qu'il ne s'était rien passait donc que rien n'avait changé non ? _Et l'autre il est la, trop sûr de lui. Il se prend pour qui sérieux ?_ Dans ce groupe, c'était Dean l'homme, le vrai. Le pur macho. Celui qui baise à droite, à gauche. C'est lui qui devait être sûr de lui pas ce simple petit ange qu'était Castiel. _Il va voir ce qu'il va voir._

Dean voulait se venger de ce regard trop serein de monsieur le prude.

" Dean, mais putain tu fais quoi là ?! " fit Sam.

Ce dernier était sorti complètement à poil. Normal quoi.

Sam se retourna direct en injurant son aîné. Par contre Castiel, lui, prit un plaisir tordu à _mater_ ce dernier de haut en bas. Insistant bien sur le milieu bien sûr. Dean ecarquilla les yeux, bluffé par sa virilité nouvelle. _Mais t'es sérieux Castiel la ?! Tu me mates ?!_ Et ouais, Castiel était la, à le regarder avec insistance. Son corps entier tout en muscle, sa bouche et ses mains qui lui avaient fait tant de bien il y a seulement quelques heures, et surtout sa verge qu'il voyait pour la première fois au repos, mais quand même d'une bonne taille, qui l'avait emmené au 7ème ciel. Pas le vrai bien sûr, il le connaissait bien de trop celui-là.

Puis Castiel pensait au fait que Sam allait trouver ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas gêné par cette situation. Il se forca donc à être choqué en se cachant les yeux d'une seule main tout en laissant de la visibilité pour admirer et déstabiliser ce pauvre Dean.

" Dean ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais tout nu devant nous ? " fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en direction de Dean.

 _Et oui Dean, tu voulais jouer ? Et bah on va jouer._

" Bon allez Dean, va t'habiller sérieux. " fit Sam devant la bêtise de son frangin.

" Bah quoi, c'était pour rire les gars. "

" Y'a rien de drôle à se foutre à poil Dean. T'es vraiment un gamin. "

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil fraternel dès qu'il détourna la tête vers lui pensant que ce dernier avait rebroussé chemin. Sam reprit donc sa position initial.

" Ouais, ouais j'y vais. "

Dean lança un regard provocateur à Castiel. Le même regard qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de son ange dans ce pub, dans cette pièce. Ce même regard qui les a mené à coucher ensemble.

 _La partie n'est pas fini. Tu viens de gagner une bataille petit ange, mais pas la guerre._


	3. chapitre 2

Coucou !

Suite de cette fiction. La relation de nos deux bébés va prendre une tournure de jeu comme vous avez pu plus ou moins le comprendre. Je n'en dis pas plus..

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre deux : On compte les points**

" Bon, écoutez moi. On a affaire à des vampires. Vu les marques sur les corps et le fait que ces derniers n'ont plus une seule goûte de sang, on peut en être sur. "

Sam commença a faire son sptich sur cette nouvelle affaire. A partir du moment ou il avait prononcé le mot 'Vampires', Dean avait cessé d'écouter.

 _Vampires. On trouve leur nid. Un peu de sang de mort pour les affaiblir, leurs têtes découpées, brûler tout ça et le tour est joué._ Dean savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Il laissa cependant Sam terminer son discours. Pendant ce temps, il regardait Castiel du coin de l'œil. Toujours concentré quand il s'agissait d'une affaire. D'habitude, il s'en foutait royal mais la, il trouvait ça.. sexy. _Dean t'es malade sérieux. Bon c'est vrai que t'as couché avec et rien que d'y penser, c'est grave bandant. Tiens justement.._

Et ouais, Dean avait encore quelque chose en tête. Ils ont l'air d'être parti à jouer apparement.

Dean se leva, sans pour autant déconcentrer son frère sur les feuilles qu'il avait imprimés. Castiel détourna le regard vers lui, par réflexe. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit blanchir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. A travers les jeans de Dean, on pouvait voir la forme de son membre. Mais la, la.. Il bandait. Il fallait bien dire le mot. Il bandait sous les yeux écarquillés de Castiel. Ce dernier en resta stupéfait. Il regardait, appréciait même. Puis il leva les yeux vers son acolyte qui, par la même occasion, lui fit un clin d'œil plutôt aguicheur. Il mit sa main au niveau de son membre et leva un doigts. _Quoi ? Dean ? Un ? Un quoi..? Et merde. Un point. Enfoiré._ Et oui, Dean avait lui aussi marquait un point. Ce simple geste venait de conclure les envies de l'un et l'autre. Ils vont jouer. Jouer à ce jeu dangereux. Intimider l'autre, déranger l'autre, et peut être même, exciter l'autre, qui sait ?

Chacun reprit ses esprits quand Sam se leva avec sa tête de _'C'est parti les gars'._

 _Oui Castiel, c'est parti. Le jeu peut commencer._

Castiel, comme s'il entendait les pensées de Dean, acquiesça de la tête.

 _Mon très cher Dean, prépare toi. Tu vas y laisser des plumes._

En direction du poste de police et habillés de leur costume d'agent du FBI habituel, les frères Winchester etaient encore prêt à affronter le mal.

Comme à leur habitude, un petit mensonge auprès du shériff pour récolter le maximum d'informations. Des lieux, des noms. Des indices quoi.

Après ça, ils rejoignirent Castiel dans un parc un peu plus loin

" Bon, ils ont l'air de ne s'attaquer qu'à des femmes. Plutôt jeunes. "

" Des femmes jeunes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans cette ville Sammy ! "

" Je te retrouve bien la toi, des qu'on parle de femmes. "

Castiel trouva cela énervant. _Et Dean, t'aimes pas que les femmes à ce qu'il paraît ? Bref._

Dean sourit a la boutade de son frère, un sourire forcé. Bien sûr qu'il aimait les femmes. Mais Castiel...

 _Reprend toi Dean, putain !_

" Bon, Castiel et moi s'en va interroger la sœur de la derniere victime. Quant à toi Sammy, va faire des recherches dans les archives de la ville et regarde si il y a eu des cas similaires ces dernières années. On se retrouve au motel. "

Dean fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans bébé - la voiture de Dean -et partirent direction le sud de la ville. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient commencés ce _jeu._

Dean lança un regard à Castiel.

 _Ouais mon pote, j'ai fais exprès de me retrouver qu'avec toi. Mais je vais peut être me faire prendre à mon propre jeu tout compte fait._

" Un problème Dean ? "

" Non rien. Je te regarde c'est tout. "

" Tu me regardes ? Arrête ou je vais te sauter dessus sinon. "

Dean n'en revenait pas. Il fut tellement abassourdi qu'il pila sans réfléchir.

" T'es fou ou quoi ?! Me sors pas ça comme ça ! "

" Bah quoi Dean, ça te gêne que je puisse avoir envie de te sauter dessus ?

Dean rougissait. Dean perdait ses moyens . Non, impossible. _Merde, merde ! Reprend toi, reprend toi putain..!_

" Bravo, tu as marqué un autre point Castiel. "

Dean, en disant haut et fort cette phrase, confirma ce jeu de séduction. Ouais on pouvait le dire maintenant. Mais que serait un jeu sans but ? Sans cadeau au bout ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, très discrètement mais cela n'échappa pas au regard de Dean. _Humm..._

" Un gain. "

" Quoi, Dean ? "

" On joue bien à un jeu Castiel, non ? Alors, il faut un gain. "

Cela n'allait que pimenter tout cela. Et c'était plus qu'excitant.

" D'accord, je te suis. Je te propose un truc. Le gagnant choisira ce qu'il veut. Absolument tout ce qu'il veut le temps d'une nuit. Ca peut être tout et n'importe quoi bien sûr mais cela devra durer une nuit entière. Qu'en penses-tu Dean ? "

 _Tu es vraiment malin Castiel._ Tourner autour du pot sans vraiment exprimer sa vraie pensée. _Je te reconnais bien là, mon pote._

" D'accord. Tout ce que le gagnant veut le temps d'une nuit. On se fixe la fin du jeu à 5 points ça te vas ? Tu en as déjà deux. "

 _Va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles Dean Winchester !_

Ils se firent une poignée de main comme pour sceller un pacte. Mais qui en ressortira vainqueur ?

Ils arrivèrent chez la sœur de brittany, la dernière victime. Elle avait vu sa sœur pour la dernière fois le soir où elle est morte. Elle devait voir un homme dans un bar, rencontré quelques jours plus tôt sur un site internet. Dean demanda a prendre l'ordinateur de Brittany pour _le bon déroulement de cette affaire._ Surtout pour que Sam puisse chercher des informations sur cet homme, ce vampire peut être.

Sam n'était pas encore revenu de la mairie apparement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, dans cette chambre. Chacun se regardait du coin de l'œil. Personne ne savait où se mettre.

Dean décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. _Non, ce n'est pas Castiel que je vais prendre bien sûr. Pas encore en tout cas._

Il s'approcha de Castiel et le bloqua contre le mur. Il appuyait de tout son poids pour le maintenir et bloqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il osa. Il embrassa Castiel. Ouais pour le jeu, c'était un point facile à prendre. Mais surtout, car il en mourrait d'envie. Il l'embrassa timidement pour commencer puis cela dériva sur quelque chose de bien plus sensuel. Castiel répondit sans hésiter à ce désir puisque lui même n'attendait que ça. Un baiser ou leur langue ne fesait plus qu'une. A la fois doux, mais fort excitant. Dean relâcha son étreinte sur les mains de Castiel, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde après avoir retrouvé la liberté de ses mouvements, à attraper le paquet de Dean situé dans son entre-jambe, bien volumineux et dôté d'une verge très en forme elle aussi. Il commença à malaxer doucement cet endroit et leur baiser prit fin. Dean grogna.

" Hum.. Cast.. Att.. Oh ! "

Il fallait arrêter avant que tout cela ne dérape. Dean se libéra de la prise de son ange. Il le regarda.

" Un nouveau point pour moi Castiel. Et j'ai aussi gagné une belle trique qu'il va falloir que j'aille soulager. "

Est ce que la frustation, provoquait par cette dernière phrase, parcourant le corps de Castiel à ce moment précis comptait pour un autre point ? On dira que non, car il s'imaginer le soulager, de toutes les manières possibles. Et cela exita notre petit ange au plus haut point.

 _Je veux te soulager Dean. Et je le ferais un jour. Comme j'ai déjà pu le faire. Je m'en fait la promesse._


	4. chapitre 3

Hello :)

Chapitre 3. On continue le jeu ?

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 : J'en veux encore**

Sam était rentré depuis presque une heure maintenant. Il avait fouillé dans l'ordinateur et a pu decouvrir le pseudo de cette fameuse personne qu'avait rencontré la victime son dernier soir.

Dean et Castiel avaient instinctivement laissé de la distance entre eux. Mais pourquoi ? Ils aimaient _ce jeu_ pourtant ?

Castiel, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait été ce mec sûr de lui pendant ces quelques heures pour attirer l'intention de Dean et le surprendre. Pouvoir lui montrer que lui aussi, il pouvait contrôler la situation. Mais leur récent baiser fougueux l'avait déstabilisé. Oui c'était un jeu mais sa prenait une tournure assez vicieuse.

Quant à Dean, notre cher Dean. Tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. C'est lui qui a prit l'initiative de ce baiser voler qui a faillit déraper. Pour un jeu ? Non, car il en avait plus qu'envie. Et quand Castiel a attrapé son sexe, c'était juste.. _Humm.._ Ouais, il en voulait encore en fait. Il en voulait plus.

" Bon les gars, ce soir on va se faire une virée entre potes. Vous aimez ça, vous? "

Dean se figea sur place. _Hein ? Quoi ?!_

" Oh Dean ça va ?! Ça devait vraiment être pourri votre soirée de la dernière fois sérieux. "

Castiel regarda Dean. _Pourri ? Oh que non Sam, si tu savais ce que ton frère m'a fait._

" Bon bref. Je disais ça car on va devoir faire un tour dans ce bar ou la dernière victime a été. Toutes les autres y ont été aussi avant elle. Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. "

" Yeap Sammy. "

" Par contre Dean, on sort pour l'affaire. Pas pour que tu ramènes 2 ou 3 nanas ici, ok ? "

Castiel n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que Dean aimait les femmes. _Il a couché avec moi, merde !_

" Non, t'inquiète. Je serais sage comme une image. "

Et c'était vrai en plus. Bizarrement, Dean ne ressentait pas le besoin ni l'envie de draguer une femme. En fait, il pensait sans cesse à sa relation avec Castiel. Une relation uniquement basé sur.. la séduction ? Pour l'instant.

Arrivé au bar, Sam avait déjà expliqué la tâche de chacun. Dean devait surveiller les femmes qui entrées et sortées du bar. Castiel devait repérer tous les hommes ou femmes qui pourraient être des vampires. Quant à Sam, il récupérera des informations auprès du barman. Chacun commença son travail du soir.

Dean s'était installé sur une table haute. Il buvait une bière. Non loin, dans son champs de vision se trouvait Castiel. Il était assis sur une banquette. Castiel vit le barman lui amener ce qu'il avait commandé. _Un cocktail ?! T'es sérieux Castiel, tu veux jamais picoler avec moi et là, tu te commandes un cocktail ? Tu me cherches où quoi ?!_

Comme si Castiel l'avait entendu, il leva son verre vers Dean en murmurant ' _À la tienne mon pote '._

 _Je rêve ou quoi ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir._

Ni une, ni deux, Dean répliqua. Il regardait autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait et il attrapa son sexe à travers son pantalon et commença à le malaxer tout en rivant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

 _Dean, Dean ! En public, t'es sûr ?_ _Pas de soucis, je te suis._

Sans hésiter, Castiel répondit a cet affront. Sauf qu'il voyait plus.. loin. _Je le veux ce point et je l'aurais Dean,_ _crois moi_. En effet, il passa sa main sous son pantalon et commença un mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge. Il observa Dean se contracter au vu de son geste. _CASTIEL !_

Ce dernier continua sous les yeux abassourdis de son humain. _Putain que c'est bon Dean, si tu savais !_

Ayant compris que Dean ne comptait pas répliquer, il retira sa main, attrapa son cocktail et le tendit une nouvelle fois vers Dean sauf que cette fois, il leva son pouce de son autre main.

 _Putain, 3-2 pour lui, merde._

Dean, pour féliciter son concurrant, lui fit un clin d'œil. Sauf que derrière Castiel se trouvait une jolie femme qui le prit pour elle. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers Dean.

" Salut toi. Je peux m'asseoir ? "

" Euh, ouais ouais. "

Dean préférait jouer la carte de la sécurité. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'une femme vienne discuter avec lui. Bizarre ?

Il aurait préféré continuer son petit jeu avec son ange. _Fait chier._

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant "

" Non, je suis de passage. "

La femme sentait que Dean n'était pas très chaud à bavarder. Dean vit qu'elle était un peu déçue de son comportement distant. Mais il se rappelait sa mission première. Surveiller les femmes de ce bar.

" Tu attends quelqu'un ? "

" Oui mais il se fait attendre donc je viens faire la discute. Mais je vais y retourner, on sait jamais, si il arrive. "

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec sa seconde option de la soirée qu'était Dean, froid comme de la glace. Elle retourna donc sur sa banquette à attendre sa première option.

Dean fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. Ce dernier était.. livide.

" Elle te voulait quoi ? "

Il était froid. Ses joues rouges qui étaient du à son excitation de tout à l'heure avaient disparu.

" Oh tu me fais quoi là Castiel ? Elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle se fesait chier donc elle est venue me voir c'est tout. "

Il sentit Castiel tendu et énervé. _Bah alors mon pote, on est jaloux ?_

" Ouais c'est ça. Bref. Elle attendait quelqu'un tu dis ? Je vais prévenir Sam. On va la surveiller. "

Ils attendaient tous les trois que quelqu'un vienne vers elle. Et se ne fut pas long. Un homme, la quarantaine, grand et musclé s'installa devant elle.

" C'est un vampire tu crois ? "

" Je sais pas Sam. On surveille. "

Dean remarqua que Castiel ne le cherchait plus du regard. Il était froid. _Castiel, il faut que l'on discute je crois._

Les deux inconnus se levèrent. L'homme passa son bras au dessus de son cou et lui fit un signe de tête de sortir. Elle sourit.

" On va les suivre. "

Il l'emmena dans une rue isolée. Elle, s'imaginant sûrement vivre le coup de sa vie. Tout d'un coup, il l'a frappa.

" On y va ! "

Dean arriva derrière l'homme, et lui mit un coup de poing. Sauf que c'était bel et bien un vampire puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un poil et sorta ses crocs. Il poussa Dean contre le mur, le bloqua et approcha dangereusement sa mâchoire vers le cou de Dean. Sam arriva derrière et lui injecta du sang de mort. Il sursauta mais cela prenait du temps avant de faire effet. Dean utilisa ces quelques secondes pour lui remettre un coup de poing. Il s'agenouilla. Dean en remit une couche jusqu'à ce que le sang de mort fasse son effet.

" Et bien, il était coriace celui là ! "

" Castiel, t'étais où sérieux ? "

Dean se retourna alors vers Castiel que Sam venait de mentionner. En effet, ce dernier était resté planté là, sans aider les frères.

" Laisse Sam, il a sûrement dû avoir peur notre petit ange "

À ce surnom, Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean. _Son petit ange ? Il sort sa comme sa, devant Sam._ Castiel n'avait pas eu peur non. Il savait que Dean allait gagner, comme toujours. Il avait été surtout subjugué par la beauté de Dean. Sa force et son courage. Il était si sexy. Il sentit son sang se diriger tout droit vers son sexe. _Non non, pas maintenant !_ Il rebroussa chemin.

" Bon.. Bon on y va ? "

" Ouais, ouais. Sam, aide moi à le porter. On va l'interroger pour savoir où est le nid. "

" On l'emmene à l'usine, à la sortie de la ville? "

" Yes. Tu peux l'emmener tout seul Sammy ? Castiel et moi, on va allés chercher nos affaires au motel. Et j'ai aussi oublié le reste des seringues de sang sur le lit. "

" Pas de soucis. A toute. "

" Tu viens Castiel ? "

Dean avait a la fois ce regard dur mais sensuel vis à vis Castiel. Il avait quelque chose en tête, c'est sûr. Mais quoi ?


	5. chapitre 4

Coucou les gens ! :)

Un chapitre 4 qui commence.. fort x) Dean va avoir besoin de faire appel à quelqu'un.. Mais je vous en dit pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4 : J'ai besoin d'aide**

" Dean, pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici avec toi ? Oui d'accord, il faut récupérer nos affaires mais tu aurais pu venir tout seul. "

Ils étaient tout deux dans cette chambre se regardant. Pourquoi Dean avait fait ça ? Pour se retrouver une fois de plus qu'avec son ange. _Je veux que sa dérape Castiel._

" Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul avec moi Castiel ? "

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Castiel était intimidé par le comportement de Dean. Quant à ce dernier, il n'attendait que le feu vert de son ange pour lui sauter dessus. Mais, c'était plus compliqué que prévu.

" A vrai dire, J'ai du mal à te suivre Dean. Le soir de notre.. de notre _virée entre potes_ , tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et là, tu joues avec moi. "

" Parceque tu ne joues pas toi peut être ? C'est toi qui a commencé en voulant contrôler la situation. Tu m'as cherché Castiel. Tu m'as aguiché. "

" Je t'ai aguiché ? Non j'ai juste.. "

" Si Castiel. Tu as été le premier à me faire du rentre-dedans, façon de parler bien sûr "

Dean esquissait un sourire provocateur. Castiel rougissait a la pensée de cette nuit ensemble. Leur acte charnel.

" Dean, je ne savais pas comment réagir.. J'ai juste voulu te montrer que moi aussi je pouvais contrôler la situation c'est tout. "

" Tu es sûr ? Alors, explique moi cette petite crise de jalousie de tout à l'heure ? Tu ne contrôlais pas grand chose de mon point de vue. "

 _Merde. Merde. Il a comprit._ Castiel se retournait pour ne pas voir le regard on ne peut plus sensuel de Dean.

" C'est pas ça Dean, c'est que.. "

" Si Castiel, c'est tout à fait ça. Je te le répète, tu me cherches. "

Dean se rapprochait de Castiel. Il était maintenant à 5 cm de son corps. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté de celle de Castiel et chuchotait quelque chose à son oreille. Castiel était figé. Il ne contrôlait plus rien dorénavant.

" Dis moi que tu as envie de moi, là, maintenant. "

 _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Dean ?_

" Castiel ? Je veux te l'entendre dire. "

" J'ai envie de toi Dean. "

Et c'était la pure vérité. Castiel sentait Dean se coller à lui maintenant. Son sexe, à travers son jean, se posait délicatement sur les fesses de Castiel.

" Tu aimes la sentir contre toi Castiel ? "

" Oui.. Hum.. "

" Maintenant, je vais te punir Castiel. Te punir pour l'affront de tout à l'heure. Tu t'es branlé sous mes yeux, tu as marqué un putain de point et je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu aurais aimé que se soit moi qui te branle ? "

Castiel sentait le sang affluer dans sa verge. La voix de Dean on ne peut plus sensuel, son sexe collait à lui, cette punition qu'il attendait.

" Oui, j'aurais aimé que se soit toi. Et dans ce bar, j'imaginais que c'était toi.. toi qui le fesait.. "

" D'accord petit ange. Hum. Plutôt excitant dis donc. On va remédier à ça alors. "

Dean, toujours collé au dos de Castiel, l'incitait à avancer. Castiel suivit le mouvement et se retrouva les bras tendus contre le mur. Dean se frottait à lui. Ce dernier passait ses bras en dessous de ceux tendus de Castiel pour les poser sur son torse. Il déboutonnait les boutons de la chemise de Castiel, passait ses mains à l'intérieur et commença à le caresser. Il effleurait ses tétons, les pinças puis carressa le reste du torse de son ange tout en lui baisant le cou.

La sensation de Dean le caressant lui fit faire un petit grognement. _Dean, ne t'arrête pas. C'est tellement bon._

" Tu aimes ça Castiel ? T'aimes quand je te caresse ? "

" Oh oui Dean, oh oui.. "

Dean comprit que Castiel en voulait plus. Et comme il l'avait dit tout à l'heure, il devait le punir, à sa manière bien sûr.

Il descendit ses mains vers le sexe de Castiel. Ce dernier jeta la tête en arrière à ce contact qui lui avait tant procuré de plaisir il y a quelques jours.

" Tout doux petit ange. Ce n'est que le début. Préserve toi. "

Dean, très agile, enleva le bouton et abaissa la fermeture qui maintenant son pantalon. Et sans hésiter, passa sa main à l'intérieur.

" Oh mon dieu, Dean..! "

" Ton dieu ne viendra pas te sauver aujourd'hui Castiel. "

Castiel rigola de plaisir. _Je ne veux pas être sauvé Dean. Continue !_

Dean attrapa la verge de Castiel qui était déjà complétement dure et bien gonflée. Il commença des mouvements de vas et vient.

" T'aimes ça bébé ? Dis moi que t'aimes ça. "

" Oh putain Dean, oui j'aime ça ! "

Castiel se cambra à cette sensation délicieuse. Il en voulait encore. Il allétait.

Comme pour répondre à son appel, Dean alla plus vite. Encore plus vite.

" Je vais te faire jouir et tu vas crier mon nom. "

" Oh oui Dean, oui.. DEAN ! "

Et sans plus tarder, Castiel se deversa sur la main de Dean dans un cri d'extase.

Dean, en entendant son nom être crier de ce désir intense et en sentant ce liquide chaud coulait sur sa main, jouissa à son tour. Ils restèrent la, sans bouger quelque secondes. Puis, Castiel se retourna pour faire face à Dean.

" Dean, c'était.. J'en veux encore je t'en pris.. "

Dean s'éloigna de l'ange.

" La voilà ta punition. "

" Quoi ? "

" Oui Castiel. Ta punition. Je voulais juste que tu m'en redemandes. Que tu ne sois pas assouvi si tu préfères. "

 _Non, non Dean ! Tu n'as pas le droit._

" Bon, je vais me changer ducoup. Je suis un peu mouillé. Tu devrais en faire autant Castiel. "

Castiel ne voulait pas s'arrêter la. _Au moins un dernier truc, Dean, s'il te plaît._

Castiel n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se dirigea vers Dean. Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa. Dean se figea. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. C'était lui qui controlait la situation. Mais, il y répondit car c'était tellement bon. Ce goût sucré des lèvres de son ange. Il commença à ouvrir sa bouche et laisser rentrer Castiel en lui mais ce dernier coupa court à ce baiser.

" Bravo Dean, tu as marqué un point. Tu m'as frustré en t'arrêtant. Mais j'en marque un aussi, car tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te frustre à ton tour. 4-3 mon pote. "

" Petit con. "

" Et oui Dean. Je compte bien gagner ce _jeu_. Bon, je vais me changer moi aussi. "

Dean se laissait tomber sur le lit.

 _Il me surprendra toujours. Castiel, si tu gagnes, que vas-tu vouloir de moi ?_ _Je crois qu'il se passe autre chose. Autre chose qu'on ne pourra ni l'un ni l'autre contrôler. J'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au claires. Je vais l'appeler. Elle va pouvoir m'aider._


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou les gens !

Chapitre 5 en ligne. Dean a peur de la tournure que prend le jeu et Castiel ne va plus rien comprendre par la suite... Bref ! Je vous laisse lire x)

 **Chapitre 5 :** **besoin d'aide**

Ils étaient maintenant en route vers l'usine pour rejoindre Sam. Castiel était plutôt à l'aise. Comme après une bonne baise. Il avait retrouvé cette sérénité du début. Il voulait gagner. Voilà son but.

Dean, lui, était pensif. Perdu. Pendant que Castiel s'était changé, il avait fait appel à une personne de confiance. Neutre. Quelqu'un qui n'allait pas le juger. _Bon ouais, elle va être un peu choquée quand même mais elle saura faire la part des choses._ Charlie. Elle était la personne à contacter pour ce genre de situation. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en ville plus tard dans la soirée. Il allait quand même devoir trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser. Sam allait s'en foutre mais Castiel, vu sa crise de jalousie de tout à l'heure, pourrait être vexé, voir énervé.

Ils arrivèrent à l'usine. Sam avait déjà réussi à récolter l'information qui les intéressés, le lieu du nid. Parfait.

" Bon, on y va ? Dean, tu as bien pensé à récupérer les seringues et toutes les armes ? Les machettes ? "

" Yeap Sammy, tout est dans la voiture. C'est parti. Castiel, tu restes ici. Tu surveilles notre copain à dents pointues au cas où il nous aurait menti. On t'appelle dès que le boulot est fait. D'acc ? "

Castiel lui fit un clin d'œil discret mais aguicheur. _Castiel.. Ouais, je t'ai bien chauffé après tout._

" Ça marche les gars. A toute. "

Les frères partirent donc vers l'ouest de la ville. Le vampire avait balancé à Sam, après quelques petites tortures bien sûr, que 'sa famille' se trouvé dans une cabane abandonnée au fond de la forêt avant de hurler que les frères Winchester étaient des hommes morts. _Mais bien sûr. C'est pas le premier nid de vampire qu'on détruit, ni le dernier._ Dean et Sam étaient confiant. Ils fesaient ça depuis toujours après tout.

Arrivés sur place, ils firent comme d'habitude. Sam fit le tour de la maison et tua deux vampires qui surveillés l'extérieur. Dean regardait par la fenêtre très discrètement. Cinq. _Pas de problème._

" Prêt Sammy ? "

Il lui fit signe que oui.

Ils entrèrent et ni une ni deux, deux vampires avaient déjà leurs têtes tranchées. Puis, avec un peu plus de complications, ils continuèrent sur leur lancée. Un peu de sang de mort, quelques coups de poings, et en 30 secondes, deux autres étaient à terre. Le chef de ce nid, le seul encore debout, regardait les frères.

" Bande d'enfoirés de chasseurs ! Vous allez le payer ! "

Il fonça droit sur Dean, le plaquant au sol. Il se débattait mais il était bien trop lourd. Sam arriva et lui coupa un bras.

' Ahhhhhh !! "

Il hurlait mais bloqua de nouveau Dean qui venait tout juste de se relever.

" Sam.. Sammy.. la.. tête.. "

Sans hésiter, Sam lui assénait le coup de grâce et la tête du vampire, toute sanglante, roula sur Dean.

" Ça, c'était pas obligé. Eurk. "

Sam rigolait. Et ouais, c'était ça leur vie après tout.

Après avoir passé l'appel à Castiel pour lui dire que tout était réglé et qu'il pouvait maintenant achever le vampire capturé plus tôt, Dean fit part à Sam qu'il allait faire un tour en ville.

" Je te dépose à l'usine. Je rentrerais pas tard. C'est histoire de me promener. "

" T'es bizarre Dean. Je te trouve pensif. Et ce n'est pas ton genre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Rien du tout. J'ai juste envie d'aller faire des rencontres si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire et le tour était joué. Mais bien sûr, il lui mentait. _Je peux rien te dire Sam. Moi même, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai petit frère. Désolé de te mentir._

Il déposait donc Sam et repartit. _Désolé Castiel, tu vas te demander où je suis parti et peut être m'en vouloir mais je n'ai pas le choix que de ne rien te dire_ _pour le moment._

Dean arrivait dans un bar en plein centre ville. Il entra et reconnu tout de suite la belle chevelure rousse de son amie.

" Dean ! "

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. _Charlie, tu m'as tellement manqué._ Il lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette. Charlie avait déjà commandé deux pressions.

' Bon Dean, je t'avoue que tu me fais peur. Tu m'appelles jamais pour 'parler'. Je t'ai senti perdu au téléphone. "

 _Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemin. Lance toi mon pote._

" Charlie, ce que je vais te dire va te surprendre. Te choquer peut être. Mais tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner. "

" Dean.. "

Elle prit ce regard que Dean aimé tant. Celle d'une vraie amie, à l'écoute, qui allait tout faire pour l'aider. Cela le rassurait tout de suite.

" J'ai couché avec Castiel. "

Elle eut ce réflexe de reculer de la table. Elle regardait Dean, l'air choqué. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle se rapprochait aussitôt de son ami.

Dean lui raconta tout. Bon, pas tous les détails non plus, mais en grande partie ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle le regardait non sans le juger, mais plutôt en essayant de comprendre où allait se trouver le problème.

" Voilà, tu sais tout. "

" Et pourquoi as-tu fais appel à moi ? Pour me raconter tes expériences homos et avec un ange qui est ton meilleur pote en plus ?

Elle rigolait. Dean appréciait sa manière de le mettre à l'aise, lui le mec qui détestait parler de lui.

" Charlie, le problème c'est que cela prend une tournure.. compliquée. "

" Comment ça ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser et de prendre votre pied apparement. "

" Oui.. Oui. Mais, je sais pas. Je ressens autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. "

" Dean ? "

Il était gêné de ce qu'il allait lui avouer. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

" Charlie, je crois que.. que je ne vois plus cela comme un simple jeu. Je ressens autre chose.. "

Charlie se rapprochait de Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

" Dean, t'es amoureux ?! "

" Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire amoureux mais il y a quelque chose quoi. Et je sais pas comment savoir ce que je veux. "

" D'accord, je vois. Bon, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Tu aimes ce jeu, ça c'est sur. Vous y prenez un vrai plaisir tout les deux apparemment à vous séduire, à faire ces petits jeux sexuels. Mais tu me dis que Castiel n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui non plus c'est sa ? Pour moi, tu devrais faire aussi attention à ce que ressent Castiel. Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire. Peut être qu'il voit sa comme une simple 'expérience d'ange' tu vois ? Je ne veux en aucun cas bousculer ta petite tête, mais je te conseille d'être sûr de toi à 100% Dean. "

Elle avait raison. Dean ne pouvait pas continuer ce jeu. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que lui, mais aussi Castiel, souhaitaient réellement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne heure. Charlie l'avait énormément aidé. _Heureusement que je t'ai ma belle._

Dean répartit de ce bar en sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

 _Castiel, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Mais pour notre bien à tous les deux, je dois mettre un terme à ce jeu mon pote._


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey !

Chapitre 6. Une suite compliquée pour notre couple..

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6 : On arrête**

Dean retournait au motel. Dans sa tête, c'était un vrai bordel. _Putain Dean, ressaisit toi sérieux._ Ouais, facile à dire mais pas facile à faire. Castiel, pas Castiel ? En partant de ce bar, après sa conversation avec son amie Charlie, tout était clair pourtant. Plus de Castiel, plus de tout ça. Mais, rien qu'à l'idée de faire comprendre à Castiel qu'il fallait tout arrêter, Dean était mal. Comment allait réagir l'ange ? Et Dean aussi. Car, si il veut arrêter ce petit jeu sexuel, c'est aussi parce qu'il commence à ressentir autre chose que ce besoin de sexe. Quelque chose de plus fort. _Merde, merde._

Il se garait sur le parking. Castiel était là, devant la porte de leur chambre. _Allez Dean, t'es un bonhomme. Vas-y._ Ni une, ni deux, il se dirigeait droit vers l'ange.

" Hey Cas ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là ? "

" Sam est parti nettoyer votre chasse de tout à l'heure. Il devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. On rentre ? "

" Yeap. "

Dean sentait le ton on ne peut plus subjectif de son ange. _Putain, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, merde !_

Dans la chambre, Castiel s'approchait de Dean.

" On est seul Dean.. Et je n'ai plus qu'un point à marquer pour.. "

Tout en parlant, Castiel était arrivé en face de Dean et posait sa main sur la joue de ce dernier. Dean appréciait la chaleur et la douceur de cette dernière, qu'il fut stupéfait de la seconde qui était posé sur sa verge déjà prête pour la suite. _Dean, Dean, arrête le._ Mais Castiel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il posait ses lèvres sur celles de son chasseur et commençait un doux et langoureux baiser. Dean ne pouvait que suivre Castiel puisqu'il en avait envie autant que lui. Peut être même plus. Mais, sa raison le rattrapait. Il coupait court à tout ça, sans pour autant brusquer Castiel.

" Oh Dean, tu es joueur. Tu veux te faire désirer, c'est ça ? Pas de soucis, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui contrôle. "

Castiel était revenu à la charge mais Dean lui attrapait les mains.

" Castiel, attends. "

Castiel se figeait. _Putain Dean, tu me fais quoi là ?_ En effet, Castiel vu le regard de Dean. Pensif, ailleurs.

" Quoi ? "

" Je dois te parler. On doit arrêter tout ça. "

 _Quoi ?! Dean non._ Dean devait le faire. Il devait lui dire pour ses sentiments.

" Castiel, on ne doit plus faire tout ça. "

" Et pourquoi ? Tu aimes plus quand.. "

" Mais si, c'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il y a.. "

Castiel ne comprenait plus rien. _Putain Dean, si c'est une blague, c'est nul sérieux._

" Dean ? T'as plus envie de moi c'est ça ? "

Et là, cela ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de Dean. Si il lui avouait ses sentiments, comment allait-il réagir ? Charlie avait sans doute raison. Il allait se foutre de lui et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est qu'un putain de jeu pour un ange. Qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour des quoi d'ailleurs ? Sentiments ? Castiel ne connaissait sûrement pas ce mot. Il fallait mentir. Il fallait être radical.

" Ouais, c'est ça. "

Castiel le regardait. Il commençait a trembler.

" Castiel, tu me connais putain. C'est pas moi tout ça. J'aime les femmes. Le sexe avec les femmes. Pas les hommes. Et encore moins avec un ange ! "

Il l'avait achevé. C'était violent mais nécessaire. Dean en était persuadé. Le regard de Castiel avait changé à présent. Dean crut même apercevoir une larme sous l'œil de son ange. _Du chiqué, arrête Castiel. Au fond tu t'en fou._

" Dean, tu en es sûr ? "

Cette fois, son regard était froid. Glacial. Dean eut même un frisson. Mais au moins, le message était passé. Il fit signe que oui de la tête.

" D'accord Dean. "

Puis, Castiel sortit de la chambre. Voilà c'est fait. Dean avait menti pour ne pas souffrir. Il était maintenant persuadé que Castiel s'en foutait de tout ça. Mais Dean avait mal. Son cœur lui disait de le rattraper, de lui dire la vérité. Mais, sa tête lui interdisait de le faire. Et si il ne s'en foutait pas en faite ? Si, il pensait comme lui ? _C'est fait maintenant. C'est mieux pour tout le monde._

Quant à Castiel. Pauvre Castiel. Pour dire vrai, il attendait de marquer ce dernier point, car il était sûr de le gagner, pour tout lui dire. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui. De ce qu'il ressent. Il comptait gagner ce jeu et son gain aurait été de passer une nuit avec Dean et tout lui dire. Lui dire qu'il l'aime. Que ce jeu n'avait fait que confirmer ses sentiments pour son chasseur. Qu'il était éprit corps et âme de ce dernier. Dean avait tout gâché, l'avait détruit. _Tu m'as envoyé en enfer Dean. Tu a joué avec moi dans le vrai sens du terme. Je t'en veux. JE TE DÉTESTE !_ Castiel était parti. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec lui. De celui qu'il aime qui s'était foutu de lui.

Dean avait remarqué la lumière par la fenêtre. Il était immédiatement sorti. Mais c'était trop tard. _Putain Castiel, tu fais quoi là ?! Castiel !?! Oh ! Reviens merde !_

Sans réponse. Dean l'appelait à travers son esprit. Il priait. _Putain Castiel, merde.. Merde !_

Des dizaines de minutes défilèrent. Dean hurlait maintenant. _Putain j'ai fait quoi ?_ Il s'accroupissait sur le bitume et posait ses mains sur ses yeux. Dean venait de comprendre qu'il avait tout foiré. Pour que Castiel réagisse comme ça, c'est qu'il devait sûrement ressentir la même chose en faite ? _Impossible. Tu t'en foutais Castiel. C'était qu'une expérience de plus dans ta vie d'ange._ Mais non. Et Dean comprit à cette instant, qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Et qu'il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même. Il a détruit son ange. Et ça, il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner.

Il continuait pourtant à l'appeler. Espérant que Castiel revienne. Il voulait lui dire la vérité maintenant. Que lui aussi il l'aimait. D'un amour véritable. Mais rien ne se passait.

Sam allait rentrer. Il fallait trouver une excuse, quelque chose pour expliquer le départ de l'ange. _Castiel, je t'en pris, reviens.. Je dois te parler, crois moi.._

C'était foutu. Il n'allait jamais revenir. Dean allait devoir vivre toute sa vie en sachant qu'il avait perdu le seul être qu'il avait purement et réellement aimé.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hey ! :)

Que va faire Dean ? Et comment va notre Castiel ?

 **Chapitre 7 : Plus jamais**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées maintenant. Dean n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Castiel. Il continuait ses missions avec Sam. Mais son esprit était completement ailleurs. Et cela jouait énormément sur leur binôme. Dean mit la vie de Sam en danger à plusieurs reprises. Et Sam n'était pas dupe. Il se passait quelque chose.

" Écoute Dean. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais est-ce que c'est dû au départ de Castiel que tu n'es plus.. pareil ? Je sais que vous étiez bon pote et là.. "

" Sammy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Castiel a du repartir au paradis. Il m'a simplement dit qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, là-haut. "

" Castiel ne partirait pas autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles et tu le sais autant que moi. "

Oui c'est sûr. Sam avait raison. Mais Dean s'en voulait tellement. C'était sa blessure, son erreur. Il ne voulait pas en parler. _C'est à cause de moi Sam. Et Castiel ne reviendra plus jamais._

" D'accord, je vois. Tu veux rien me dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, car pour ma part il s'est passé quelque chose, mais si c'est lui qui est en tort alors.. "

" C'est pas de sa faute ! "

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean avait hurlé ces mots. Sam plantait son regard dans celui de son frère.

" Ok Dean. Comme tu voudras. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin. "

Sam se doutait bien que c'était de la faute de Dean si Castiel était partit. Mais, il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que c'est l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son ange qui l'a fait partir à tout jamais.

Dean était tout simplement perdu. Il aimerait tant revenir quelques semaines plus tôt et tout lui dire. A quel point il l'aime. Que sa vie sans lui ne rime à rien. Dean se sent seul. Abandonné. Sa vie n'était que plus belle grâce à cette ange. Et maintenant, rien. Le vide. _Je ne peux pas vivre comme sa._ Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Chasser un peu. Mais seul. Il ne pouvait plus mettre la vie de Sam en danger.

" Je vais prendre l'air et ramener à manger. "

Sam ne rétorquait pas. Il se rendait bien compte que son aîné était, quelque peu, perdu.

Dean partait en direction de la ville. L'horloge affichait vingt-deux heures. _Les monstres vont être de sorti, parfait._ Et ouais. Dean était d'humeur à tuer des putains de monstres. Il fallait qu'il se défoule. Quitte à se mettre en danger ? _De toute façon, ma vie ne rime plus à rien. Et Sammy s'en sortira mieux sans moi._

Il arrivait dans des quartiers sombres où bons nombres de satanés monstres pouvaient se trouver. Sa sentait les égouts et la merde. Il avait entendu parler plus tôt que des gens avaient disparus dans le coin. On racontait qu'il y avait des traces de peau et de chairs sur les lieux de disparition. Dean était justement dans un des ces lieux. Il avait tout de suite pensé à un polymorphe. Les égouts, les traces et le fait qu'on ne retrouvait pas les corps l'avait amené à cette conclusion.

" Et ! Gros tas de merde ! Je sais que tu m'entends. Alors comme ça, tu t'attaques à des proies facile ?! Ça te dirait de t'amuser avec une vraie proie ? "

Dean s'approchait de la bouche d'égout qui était justement entre-ouverte. _Ah, c'est la que tu te caches mon mignon._ Il l'ouvrait entièrement. Il était maintenant penché dans cette antre humide et d'un noire obscure.

" Et sac à merde ! Un petit chasseur au goûter, ça te dit ? Dean Winchester plus précisément. Je sais que tu te léches déjà les babines mon tout beau. Allez viens, je t'attends ! "

Dean était tellement sur le coup de l'adrénaline qu'il n'apercut pas les deux yeux jaunes serpent foncés droit sur lui. Le polymorphe était dans le corps d'un homme d'une quarantaines d'années plutôt bien bâti. Sa dernière victime. Sa peau commençait déjà à s'en aller. Il attrapait Dean par le cou et le projetait contre le mur trois mètres plus loin.

Dean était sonné, il se relevait avec un peu de mal. Mais son regard était encore plus déterminé.

" C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Laisse moi rire ! "

Le polymorphe revint donc à la charge en assénant des coups de plus en plus fort au chasseur. Dean ne se défendait pas. Non. Il s'en foutait. Il n'était pas venu pour chasser. Mais pour mourir. Il voulait souffrir. Autant qu'il avait pu faire souffrir son ange. Il se laissait donc faire. Il était maintenant en sang. Tout son visage était tuméfié.

" Dean winchester, je vais te tuer. Toi le chasseur que craint tous mes congénères ! "

Le polymorphe allait lancer sa dernière attaque. Celle qui allait lui être fatale. _Vas-y enfoiré. Tue moi !!!_ Il fermait les yeux. _Castiel, je t'aime. Tu dois le savoir. Je t'aime mon ange._

Il attendait. Attendait. Mais rien ne se passait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le polymorphe était face contre terre avec une entaille en plein milieu du dos. Il levait les yeux. _Castiel !_

" Dean. Tu fous quoi putain de merde ? "

Dean n'en revenait pas. Castiel était là, devant lui. Il avait honte. Il avait la gueule defoncé et ne pouvait même pas se lever.

" Cas.. Cas.. _Hum hum_.. Tu.. es.. là.. Tu.. es.. revenu.. "

Castiel se baissait à hauteur de Dean.

" Je suis là Dean. "

Castiel lui prit la main. Ce contact. Dean en avait rêvé depuis trois semaines. Le toucher de son ange. Il était la devant lui.

" Castiel.. je.. je.. t'.. "

Puis, les ténèbres envahirent l'esprit de Dean. _Non Castiel, ne t'en vas pas !_


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou :)

Une grande discussion s'impose..

Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 8 : Tu m'as manqué**

Il faisait sombre. Tout était flou dans la tête de Dean. Était-il mort ? _Peu m'importe._ Non il n'était pas mort. Dean Winchester ne mourrait pas aussi facilement. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'en avait pas la force. _Cela ne sert à rien de lutter._ Encore les ténèbres.

 _Putain Dean, réveille toi !_ Cette fois-ci, tout son corps désirait se réveiller. Il se rappelait maintenant. Castiel était là, avec lui. Il était revenu. Pour Dean ? _Sûrement pas. Il devait juste avoir pitié, c'est tout._ Mais, il voulait savoir. _Allez !!_ Tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait courbaturé mais il n'avait pas mal. Il passait ses mains sur son visage. Rien. Il était comme neuf. _Castiel ?_ Puis, il regardait autour de lui. Dean était dans une chambre. Un hôtel ? Il se relevait pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il passait sa main derrière sa nuque. _Putain, je suis où ?_ Il allait se lever du lit que la porte s'ouvrit.

Castiel. Il se tenait là, devant lui. Toujours aussi impeccable. Et ses grands yeux bleus qui fixaient Dean. _Castiel..._

" Ne te lève pas encore Dean. J'ai pu soigner tes blessures son ton visage mais tu as pris des coups sur tout le corps. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour tout soigner. "

Sa voix. Dean n'y croyait pas. _C'est un rêve où quoi?_ Castiel était vraiment là, avec lui ?

" Cas.. "

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça Dean ? T'es suicidaire maintenant ?! "

" Je pouvais plus Castiel.. "

" Tu pouvais plus quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a prit pour un con et c'est à toi d'être la victime ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? "

Castiel était froid. Il lui en voulait d'avoir voulu mourir. Son chasseur n'avait pas le droit.

" Castiel, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais.. Je.. Je voulais pas.. "

Le visage de Castiel s'était adouci à présent. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean aussi triste et désespéré. _Je te reconnais pas Dean._ Il s'approchait de ce dernier, tout en laissant une distance pour garder le contrôle. _J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser Dean.._ Cette tension sexuelle était si forte que Dean apercevait un début d'érection chez son ange. Il ne disait rien pour autant. Dean devait tout lui dire.

" Cas, je m'excuse. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai appelé tous les jours ! Tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! "

" Parce que tu crois que j'allais revenir comme ça? Attends, je vais te faire une piqûre de rappel : _je n'aime pas le sexe avec les hommes, et encore moins avec un ange !_ Ça y est, tu te souviens ? "

 _Putain, c'est vrai que j'ai été loin dans mes paroles._

" Viens-là. "

Dean tapotait sur le bord du lit. Castiel hésitait mais s'installait quand même.

" Écoute-moi. Je vais tout de te dire. Si j'ai dit toutes ces choses dégueulasses c'est parce que je pensais que tu voulais pas de.. Euh.. Je ressens.. "

" Dean, attends.. "

" Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Castiel, ce jeu n'a fait que décupler ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments dès notre première fois dans ce pub. Le sexe avec toi, c'est juste.. Les meilleures partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie ! Je me sens si bien avec toi. Je nous sens si comptatibles.. Je.. Je voulais pas que tu partes. Mais je pensais que tu ressentirais pas les mêmes choses. J'ai eu peur de souffrir. Mais, c'est toi que j'ai fait le plus souffrir. Castiel, je t'aime ! Mon dieu, je t'aime..! "

À ces mots, Castiel se fiegait. Il regardait Dean l'air ébahi. _Quoi ? Tu m'aimes ?_ Quant à Dean, il n'osait plus le regarder. _Castiel..._

" Moi aussi.. "

Dean relevait la tête. _Quoi ? Quoi ? Toi aussi ?!_ Il lui sautait dessus. Le prenant dans ses bras, et fondait en larme.

" Oh Cas, si tu avais à quel point je suis heureux, là. Je pensais pas que toi aussi tu pouvais m'aimer. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit à tout ça après ce que.. "

Castiel attrapait son visage et posait ses lèvres sur celles de son chasseur.

" Arrête Dean. Je t'ai aimé dès le début moi. Et tu y a le droit, comme tout le monde. "

Castiel commençait à caresser la cuisse de Dean. _Oh Cas_.. Dean le voulait, là, maintenant. Mais, il posait délicatement sa main sur la sienne pour le stopper.

" Attends Castiel.. "

" Dean, tu ne veux pas de moi..? "

" Si, bien sûr que si ! Cela fait trois semaines que je te veux mais j'ai besoin de faire un truc avant. "

Castiel restait perplexe. _Que veux-tu faire Dean ?_ Ce dernier se leva et prit son téléphone.

" Oui, Sammy ? C'est moi. Excuse.. Oui tu t'es inquiété, je sais.. Mais.. Attends Sammy, laisse moi parler putain ! Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer. On se retrouve au motel. D'acc. A toute "

" Dean, tu vas faire quoi là ? "

" Présenter à mon petit frère l'homme que j'aime. "

Castiel restait bouche bée. _Dean ?!_ Il se levait et prit son chasseur dans ses bras.

" Dean, je t'aime. "

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils allaient enfin être un couple. Dean allait prouver à son ange ses sentiments, l'amour à son égard.

" Dean, je veux juste un truc.. "

" Oui, tout ce que tu veux. "

Castiel avait ce regard on ne peut plus sensuel.

" Laisse moi faire une seule chose. "

Il se mit à genoux devant son chasseur et l'incitait à baisser son jean. _Oh Cas.._ Ce qu'il faisait. _D'accord, un seul truc.._ La verge de Dean était déjà en érection depuis que son ange était entré dans cette pièce. Il commençait des mouvements de va et vients.

" Hummmm.. Cas.. "

Puis, Castiel enfoncait le sexe de Dean dans sa gorge. Et les mouvements se firent plus fort, plus intense.

" Oh oui Castiel, hum.. Tu m'as tellement manqué.. "

Le désir était si puissant que Dean se déversait assez vite dans la bouche de son ange. Castiel se relevait tout en essuyant sa bouche de manière très sensuelle.

" J'ai gagné. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un point. Maintenant, tu me dois une nuit entière avec toi. "

 _Petit salaud ! Tu m'as bien eu._

" C'est toute une vie avec toi que je veux t'offrir mon ange. "

Ils se prirent dans les bras. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer, non ?


End file.
